Magical Lineage
by wizard muggle
Summary: Next Gen. Follow Lilly as she learns who she really is and handles a new discovery that could tear the Potter family apart.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is the beginning of my rewrite of this story. I don't know if I'll actually be updating this any time soon, but it was really bad, so I went back and edited it. I'll be editing the other chapters soon, since my school just let out, and I'll have more time for writing and posting.**

"You dirty little Squib! I told your father we should've gotten rid of you as soon as possible!"

The Squib in question, a petite girl with long, black hair, barely flinched as an ice cold hand made contact with her face. She bit down hard on her pale, cracked lips, drawing blood as her mother's long, sharp nails cut into her cheek. Tears welled up in her pale grey eyes, but she merely swallowed hard, forcing them back.

Without glancing at the calendar, she instinctively knows that it's her 11th birthday. Some birthday present, she thinks.

"I'm s..s…so..rry," she mumbled.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You can't apologize for what you have done! You have brought shame on our family!"

"I'm so…so sorry…"

"Is that all you can say? _I'm so sorry! _Too bad that's not enough in this case! This isn't an ink stain on the carpet, fool! This is…this is a _crime_!"

The girl's mother reached out and dug into her ear with her nails then dragged her along, ignoring the girl's winces and whimpers. The haughty woman forced her daughter down the stairs, descending at a steady pace so the girl didn't fall. She walked confidently, her black pumps clacking loudly on the recently polished stairs. Her blood-red, perfectly manicured (_stained with the blood of her daughter)_ nails skimmed the shiny-smooth, lacquered oak banister, following the slight curves of the gently spiraling staircase. On one of the landings she paused, vainly, to examine her reflection, in a handsome full-length mirror positioned perfectly, just for this reason. Her daughter watched in disgust, and tried to keep her mouth shut.

Her mother had a skinny, pale body, draped in an elegant, emerald-green silken robe. It came down to the just above the floor, and swished with her every movement. Her hair, dark and graceful, was pinned up with not a hair out of place, framing a cold, emotionless face with pale green eyes and thin lips like her daughters. The girl standing behind her was completely different, yet very similar. She had the same ink-black hair, but kept it tied back, woven in a long braid, an object of disdain for the mother. She had wide, pale grey eyes that seemed too large for her small face. She wore Muggle clothes, another bad habit her mother wished to rid her of. Today, it was blue skinny jeans, a lacy green top, and a pair of Converse sneakers decorated with pictures of magical creatures. Staining one of her cheeks were four long cuts, blood dripping from them.

"Vain, much?"

Her mother sneered at her.

"At least I have a reason to be vain. You, however, look absolutely _hideous _in that ridiculous Muggle garb."

"Yeah? Well at least _I _don't look like I have a stick up my a—"

Her mother cut in, "I will not have that kind of Muggle profanity used in my household, young lady!"

She scowled and then winced again as her mother pinched her earlobe again, and resumed dragging her down the seemingly never-ending staircase. They marched past father and brother, who barely looked up from the copy of the Daily Prophet they were sharing. The young boy glanced up at his big sister, and opened his mouth to say something, when his father whispered in his ear. He cast a longing look at her then, tears in his eyes, and small mouth quivering continued reading the paper with his father.

The girl started to whisper a farewell. "Goodbye, S-"

"You will _be quiet _if you know what's good for you." Her mother hissed.

"Of course, _mother_."

She scowled at her daughter, then finished their journey in a few quick strides, and entered the entry hall. She gave a quick wave of her wand and summoned the 11 year olds meager belongings.

"Now get the hell out of my house, _Squib_!"

The girl jolted out of the house, her small assortment of belongings floating behind her smacking her on the back repeatedly. Running as if her own personal demon was chasing her, she finally collapsed a decent distance away on dry, cracked grass. A letter floated in front of her face. Muggle money escaped from its folds along with a map showing a place that would take her in. Almost like she had planned this, she thought bitterly. Despite that fact, she couldn't help but let the happiness and freedom of the moment to completely envelop her. She gasped in pleasure as golden sunlight washed over her cold, pale skin for the first time.

Her mother stood in the doorway breathing heavily, waiting for the girl to run back home, crying and pleading. She would not let her back in, for she would not live with a Squib, especially one she had produced. Shuddering in disgust she eased the door closed and walked stiffly back into the living room.

"You will speak of this to no one. Cassiopeia is too fragile to attend Hogwarts. Understand?"

She glared at her husband and son, who nodded in mute agreement. Satisfied, she began to ascend the stairs to her bathroom, where she could freshen up for her visitors that evening. The Zabinis.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not that I haven't tried.

The Fourth Year

7-year old James ran around the house cocking maniacally while Ginny attempted to get him into a pair of pants. Every time she caught him he would disappear and pop up a few feet away in the oddest places, like the cookie cupboard. Harry, on the other hand, was at the fireplace attempting to communicate with Molly Weasley with information of how she had dealt with 7 Weasley children when they showed signs of magic. Albus had been trying to complete this trick as well; his best progress by far had resulted in what had almost been a concussion. He had tripped over an ugly vase sent by his daddy's cousin, Dudley Dursley. This resulted in him flying into the air and flailing his arms wildly. His mother stopped for a brief moment to magic him safely to the ground and then resumed her chase after her eldest son. Albus, who still felt quite dizzy, spent the rest of the afternoon trailing after his mother and brother insisting he could fly.

But if you look close enough you might be able to spot a petite, 4-year old girl with luscious red hair that just reached the middle of her back. She had sparkling, green eyes with, as her mother would proudly say, just a hint of hazel. Right now her eyes were dull as she realized what was going on. James her older brother was using magic. She, Al, and James would sometimes sit on their beds together and discuss what they would do once they found their magic abilities and got the most awaited letter of all wizard children's lives. The Hogwarts acceptance letter. As James was due to turn 8 any day now, he had become increasingly worried that he would be a Squib. His fear was only enhanced by their cousin Fred Weasley's taunting. He, already being a second-year Gryffindor, obviously knew more about the magical world than the three Potter children. The little girl, Lilly Luna, was happy that James was finally getting what he wanted most in the world. _But,_ she thought, _he could be a little less rude about it. _She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She watched the sun pas through its phases that day, not really paying attention to the happenings in the house anymore. Eventually, she tucked her head onto her folded hands, and in her little hidden nook that no one but she and Al knew about drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Soon enough Harry came back with a, _Children's Magic Dampening Potion_, that Mrs. Weasley insisted, "worked wonders". Ginny waved her wand and the cork unstoppered itself; the potion tilted itself down James crowing throat. The next second she flicked her wand and his red pants wrestled themselves onto him. Sighing in disappointment he marched up to his room, and lay in his bed staring at his Quidditch themed ceiling until his mother called him down for supper. Albus, meanwhile, was tucked into bed, delirious, with fever. He was served stew in bed, while Harry, Ginny, and James ate meat pie at the kitchen table. Although Lilly's stomach growled with hunger, she ignored it for these rare moments when she was alone were quite appreciated by her.

Drifting upstairs one by one all members of the Potter family, albeit one, were sound asleep. Ginevra Potter waited patiently until she heard her husband and sons' snores reverberate throughout the house. Slipping off the suede sofa, she made her way to the front window, pulled back the lace curtain, and running her dainty fingers along the wall below the frame, found a latch, and pulled it open. Inside a small, dark space she found a petite, red-haired, little girl, curled up, and snoring softly. Ginny's mouth curved up to form a small smile. She was so like Harry. Bending down, she picked up the small form of her only daughter, and carried her up the stairs to her room, papered with moving pictures of her family, smiling and waving back at her. Once she was snuggled up under her blankets, Ginny exited the room, a sense of warm peace growing over her, as she crawled into bed with Harry.

As soon as she exited the room, the little girl dreams turned into fitful, never ending nightmares. Her mother's presence was gone. It was the only thing that could calm her down.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *_sob_*

The Sixth Year

"Mummy, when's Hugo coming over?"

"Hugo will come over when Hugo comes over."

Thoroughly puzzled, Lilly stomped out the door, to find Harry and Teddy taking turns pushing Albus on the swing. Albus' smile grew broader with each push until he finally flipped over the metal bar at the top of the swing set. Giggling madly, Lilly went over to watch, remembering her mum's reaction when Albus committed this feat of elementary magic. Now a week after Harry and 17-year-old Teddy Lupin were completely enraptured by the bit of immature magic Albus was displaying. Scanning the yard Lilly noticed a black-haired boy crouching by the hedge that led to their father's Quidditch field, muttering angrily to himself, and sending furtive glances at his watch. Lilly sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you looking at James?"

"My watch. The Hogwarts Express leaves in 15 minutes."

Lilly didn't need to see the watch to know that it was the exact time. James had been begging their parents all week to take him to see their older cousins get on the infamous Hogwarts Express. In fact the scarlet steam engine and the beautiful stone castle it led to was at the front of the whole Potter family's minds. Now that Albus had shown magical powers, the weight was on Lilly's shoulders to be the next witch in the Potter/Weasley line. Looking up she saw Teddy heading over to say goodbye, and immediately started pouting.

"Sorry, Lillykins but you know my grandma; she'll have my hide if I miss the train."

James muttered, "Again…" to himself.

"Don't mention it!"

"Hey, did I tell you about the time your Uncle Ron and I flew a car to Hogwarts?"

They all jumped having not seen Harry join their conversation.

"About a million times, Daddy!" Lilly shrieked with impatience.

"Oh, How are you Lillybear!"

"_I'm_ fine Daddy! Just comforting Jamesie here!"

James opened his mouth to protest, then closed it after seeing his father's glare. Quickly changing the topic, Harry turned to his godson.

"Well, you better be off now, Teddy. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

Just as he started to disappear Harry yelled, "Tell 'Dromeda to let you stay longer next time!

"I willllllll!"

Teddy was whisked away to Platform 9 ¾. Disappointment washing over her, Lilly went back inside to tell her mother she wasn't feeling well. Ginny, busy, with cooking, replied absently, "Well then, I'll just have to call off the playdate with Hugo. I hope you feel better, darling."

Slumping her shoulders, Lilly trudged upstairs to her room. Crying herself to sleep, a world of magical whimsy so close, yet so far out of reach, appeared in all of her dreams that night. She slept through all of lunch and dinner, and didn't wake up till the next morning. All memories of yesterday's dreams, gone.


	4. Chapter 3

After saying a quick hello to Rose and Hugo, Lilly had drifted off to a corner of the station unmarked by signs of the Wizarding World. It was a small, drab ledge surrounded on three sides by stone wall. It looked out on an empty expanse of scuff-marked wooden plank floors for most parents, students, and siblings had already drifted farther along the platform, to watch the many students in black robes spill onto the train. She recalled her conversation from earlier that day with her father.

_"It won't be long, and you'll be going too", her father had said._

_"Two years", her plaintive voice echoed despairingly in her head, I want to go now!"_

A few yards away, a large group of people were chattering excitedly. Engrossed in the cheerful discussion, the disappearance of a small, red-haired boy with chocolate eyes, went unnoticed. Once free of the chattering couples the young boy made straight for the sight of a small, purple shoe dangling out of a hidden crevice in the seamless stone wall. Arriving at the out-of-place hole in the wall, Hugo Weasley, was not surprised by the sight of Lilly Potter with puffy, red eyes. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she glanced up at him, eyes pleading. Hauling himself up precariously on the uneven edge, he gathered the small girl in his arms and hugged her.

"Are you OK, Lills?"

"Hugo, I'm fine honestly, just over-reacting as usual."

She sniffled a little but then forced an obviously fake smile, bright and cheery onto her face as if to emphasize the point. A stern look from Hugo, caused her barrier to collapse and it all spilled out. How she was scared Albus was leaving her forever, and they would never be close again. How James was picking on her relentlessly, with no signs of stopping, even though her mother insisted it was just a phase. How...how...she secretly thought the teasing and taunting might be true, she was 9 and hadn't shown a single sign of magic. All this and more spilled out of her chapped, tired lips in hurried, frightened whispers, as her best friend and cousin held her close and reassured her everything was all right. But he, too, was only 9 years old, and he was no magician.

A good hour later, the Hogwarts Express long departed, Mr.'s & Mrs.' Potter and Weasley had strolled back down the empty station platform, only to stop at the sight of the two cousins asleep in a little nook in the wall. Lilly Luna had her head slumped against Hugo's already broad shoulders, her long, red hair falling over face, fluttering with every delicate snore she emitted. The boy with fiery hair had his spindly arms wrapped fiercely protectively around her shoulders. The two mothers stepped forward, successfully extracting the boy and girl from each other without waking either one. Bidding each other good bye they made their way back to their own cars'.

Tired and distracted, Mr. and Mrs. Potter took no notice to their daughter's fitful sleep in the backseat. Her words, whispered despairingly, went unnoticed.

"Albus...please...Albus..."

So I hope you all liked it! Shorter than I had hoped but I promise Chapter 5 is going to be really long. Please review!


End file.
